


Yield

by Nixxi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Desire, Flash Fic, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxi/pseuds/Nixxi
Summary: The minute Noct and Prompto take off for the Crow’s Nest to play a few rounds of Justice Monsters Five, Gladio pushes Ignis up against the wall behind the Taelpar motel, wedging them between a dumpster and a stack of cardboard boxes, where they won’t be seen by passersby.Gladio and Ignis steal a moment to make out while on the road. REPOST.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last fic repost. This was originally written in 2017, I believe for a prompt about making out in inappropriate locations. So I picked next to a dumpster, because that's so romantic. Thank you for reading! ♡

The minute Noct and Prompto take off for the Crow’s Nest to play a few rounds of Justice Monsters Five, Gladio pushes Ignis up against the wall behind the Taelpar motel, wedging them between a dumpster and a stack of cardboard boxes, where they won’t be seen by passersby.

He should be annoyed. There are better places for them to express their affection for each other. Their room, for example, which they just finished paying for not five minutes ago. But knowing Gladio wants him so badly gets him hot under the collar in a way most of their encounters don’t.

Ignis values control, but he surrenders it to Gladio without a fight. The heat of Gladio’s mouth robs the breath from his lungs, very nearly brings him to his knees. There’s no defense against the hands that grab his backside and pull him closer, imprisoning him against a wall of muscle. Gladio is so overwhelming that he’s already forgotten about the dumpster next to them; all he can smell is the lime and sea salt of Gladio’s shampoo, and hot leather, and the sunscreen on his skin. 

Yet for all his passion, Gladio’s tongue doesn’t demand entry. It teases at Ignis’s lips, coaxing them apart, asking permission. When it finally slips inside, Ignis can’t help the soft sound he makes. Gladio is as talented with his mouth as he is with his sword. He moves between provocation and ambush with a dancer’s finesse, his tongue beguilingly tender in its exploration of Ignis’s mouth, even as his hands pin Ignis’s wrists against the bricks. 

Gladio’s handsome face seduced him to begin with, but it’s this marriage of two extremes that keeps Ignis entranced.

“Perhaps we should go inside,” Ignis murmurs as they break for air, breathless, their lips wet with each other’s saliva. “Anyone could see us here.”

“Let ‘em look.”

Gladio kisses him again, and this time Ignis winds his arms around his neck, returning Gladio’s ardor with an assault of his own. Large, strong hands slide up his back, under his jacket, warm even through the cotton of his dress shirt. He can feel Gladio’s arousal resting against his hip. Hardly surprising. Ignis is already fully stiff himself. That’s what kissing Gladio does to him; Gladio’s lips, Gladio’s tongue, the taste of Gladio’s mouth are enough to make him weak with desire. 

They’ll have to take this to their motel room soon, before he embarrasses himself.

“I want to take your clothes off,” he whispers against Gladio’s lips. 

Gladio grins, brushing Ignis’s nose with his own. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Yet you insist on necking behind a fetid dustbin.”

That grin widens. “Figured you’d appreciate a change of scenery.”

Ignis buries his hand in Gladio’s thick hair and pulls him into another kiss, dragging his lower lip between his teeth. Gladio groans, his eyes closing. With one hand, he braces himself on the wall next to Ignis. The other rises to cup Ignis’s cheek, his thumb stroking over his skin. 

Ignis drops one last peck on his lips before drawing away. “That was thoughtful of you…” He gets the motel key out of his pocket and dangles it between them. “…But I believe I’m ready to continue this in a more private venue. Shall we?”


End file.
